


nothing says despair like fucking a teddy bear

by Sozbro



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Furry Junko, Other, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, normalize monokuma smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: monokuma has a dick and junko makes use of it sometimes
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Monokuma
Kudos: 11





	nothing says despair like fucking a teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> oomf said this is a 7/10 bc of how short it was :(

Junko never paid much mind that Monokuma was technically her fursona. A funny little monochromatic robot teddy bear. Oh, how cute and witty he was! She spent such good money on it, she loved him. Not to mention there were several clones of him, so even if someone destroyed a hundred of them, they’d keep on coming. 

On the topic of coming, Junko also spent good money on other parts of Monokuma. As in, she managed to give Monokuma a pretty large penis. Contrast to his more soft body, it was long and metallic, hinting towards the fact that he is, in fact, a robot. Not that anyone can see it anyways.

It was more so a way for her to relieve some tension after a long night of keeping an eye on all the students trapped in Hope’s Peak. Long story short; Junko’s fursona, Monokuma, is used as a sex toy sometimes.

She places Monokuma flat onto the floor and its huge dick fully on display for the despair freak. She estimated the length to be about the same size as her forearm. A dick that was larger than Monokuma’s actual body? Absolutely adorable!

Junko licks her lips and squats over him, perfectly aligning herself over his large dick. She shivers as the cold metallic tip presses against her twat. She specifically wanted it to be cold at all times. Unless she were to grip it for long, of course. Her wetness drools onto his cock as she holds it and rubbed it against herself. All she really wished for was for Monokuma to react in some way. Speak, maybe? It would have made matters much cuter. Despite this wish, she was perfectly fine with him staying put and letting her use him as a dildo. 

Not wanting to wait longer, she let go of his cock then slammed herself down onto him until his rod was balls deep inside her pussy. She thought she’d cum right then and there just from being penetrated by something so hard and cold. 

She lifted herself then slammed back down, repeating the process over and over and increasing her speed as she went on. Her hand lowered to her crotch and she rubbed her clit at a concerning pace as she impaled herself onto Monokuma’s metal pole of a dick.

Junko gasped and let out pornstar moans (it was sort of a habit she had) whilst she bucked her hips to take as much of Monokuma’s dick as she possibly could. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last long. How did it take her so long to realize that fucking teddy bears was one of her many sexual fantasizes? Oh, it was wonderful.

“Oh _fuck~_!” She gasped once more as her orgasm hit her like a fire truck, grinding her hips and coming all over Monokuma’s cock. She clenched hard around his shaft and made sure to savour the sensation for a little longer. Once she came down from her high, she lifted herself off him and fell backwards, landing on her bare ass.

“God, maybe I could try doing that while watching those perverts fuck in their dorms,” She murmured, chuckling a bit to herself. “I’d cream sooo hard watching _that_ unfold!”

However, that was an idea for another time, as it seemed like it was time to send Monokuma out to make some witty remarks in a dull crowd of high schoolers. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of many oneshots i've written in a singular google doc. i just wanted to post this one bc i was talking about junko last night with my friends while watching the game awards.


End file.
